The Captain and the Silvertongue
by Commander Snips
Summary: This is not your average love story. Yin and Yang at play. Will they come out on top? I only own Steph and any story line you don't recognise.


The Captain and the Silvertounge

Fem! Steve Rogers x Loki Laufeyson

"Director Fury, Thor asked me to look after Jane Foster." I say as we walk down the hall "Very well Captain, you are allowed to look after her and make sure she doesn't do anything illegal." He says as he continues into the elevator "Of course Director." I say. I quickly go to my room to pack. When I am finished my phone rings "Hello." I say "Are you Stephanie Rogers?" A feminine voice asks "Yes I am." I answer "Hi I'm Jane Foster. I just got a call saying that you will be coming to live with me and my intern." She says "Yes I am." I say "You plane leaves in 2 hours." She says "I've got to go Darcy is bugging me about going to the giant Ferris wheel." She adds "See you when I get to London." I say "Bye." Jane hangs up.

[4 hours later]

The plane lands I walk to the baggage claim and grab my suitcase. I look around and see Jane Foster standing with a young woman "Hi Stephanie. It is really nice to meet you." Jane says shaking my hand "I'm Darcy Lewis." Says the other woman "Hi." I say smiling "Come on we have to get to the apartment before it rains." Jane says smiling. I follow her and Darcy out to her car. It takes an hour or so but we eventually reach an apartment building "The other tenants say that this was the building that Agent Margret Carter used to live before the war." Darcy says as we walk in "I knew her. She was really nice. One of the only people who believed in me." I say smiling "Did you really meet Howard Stark?" Jane asks "Yes he was so much like Tony." I say laughing lightly "Welcome to our humble abode." Jane says as she drops her keys on the kitchen counter "What did Thor say before he left back to Asguard with Loki?" Jane asks me abruptly "He asked me to make sure you stayed out of trouble and that you didn't get hurt. He does care about you. He told me what happened in New Mexico." I say "He also told me the Bifrost was destroyed." I add.

[One year later]

Life at Jane's place is good. She and Darcy are teaching me everything about the 21st century and Astrophysics. "Stephanie come on." Jane says as she walks away "Where are you going?" I ask as I fall into step beside. She doesn't answer me. I just follow her. The next 10 minutes are a blur. When I open my eyes I am at the bottom of the staircase and Jane is lying nearby. "Jane we should go." I say as I help her up. We run out of the warehouse and see police cars outside "Jane, Stephanie you're alright." Darcy says as she runs over to us "You called the police." Jane says annoyed "You guys were gone for five hours." Darcy says. Jane and I look at each other. Suddenly it started raining everywhere except around us. "What?" I ask as I look around and spot Thor. I nudge Jane and point at him. Jane starts walking towards him and the circle of no rain started to follow her so I followed her and stand away from them but laugh slightly when she slaps him. Twice. "Hey Stephanie, we are kind of getting arrested." Darcy says coming over to me "I'll deal with it." I say walking towards the police officer "Stephanie Rogers?" He asks "Yes." I answer "You are under arrest for trespassing." He says as he goes to touch me but he goes flying and I fall to the ground "Stephanie!" came several shouts. Thor pulls me to my feet. "Are you alright?" Jane asks "Yes. I think." I say "Step away from her. She is dangerous." One of the police officers says "So am I. Hold on both of you." Thor commands I quickly call my shield to me and Thor raises his hammer and we disappear in a flash of rainbow light. When we stop we are in a large room made from gold. Jane and I look around in awe. "Welcome to Asguard." Says a man dressed in gold. Thor quickly leads us to a room and I am laid on a slab and the healers are trying to find out what's wrong with me. "Thor why have you brought these mortals here?" a man dressed in gold plated armour carrying a staff. "I am sorry father but I was worried because it is impossible for Lady Stephanie to fall ill and I feared it has happened to Jane also." Thor says "Take them back to Midgard." Thor's Father says "Wait do not touch her..." Was all Thor got to say before the guards are thrown back by the red aura from before and I am lying on my back again "Stephanie are you alright?" Thor asks me as he helps me sit up "I'm fine." I say "Give me your arm." Thor's Father says. I hold my arm out to him. He waves his hand over my arm and reveals a red liquid under my skin. "What is that?" I ask "I believe you have taken in the Aether. Come." He commands. Thor, Jane and I follow me behind after I had grabbed my shield. I quickly catch up with Thor. We reach a room and Thor's Father starts telling a story. When he's finished Jane says "What's going to happen to her?" "I do not know." Was the only response we got before he starts walking again "Frigga can you please take care of these two?" Thor's Father asks a very pretty woman "Of course Odin." Was the woman's, Frigga's, Reply. Jane and I follow Frigga to a room that has a wardrobe against a wall. Frigga pulls out a blue and silver dress for Jane and an outfit similar to Loki's outfit, when he isn't wearing the helmet and cape, but in black, blue and silver with red accents. We sit and talk about our lives and I find out that Loki was sentenced to an eternity in prison "I feel sorry for him." I say quietly "He does deserve to get punished but an eternity in prison. Surely someone believes he can redeem himself." I add at the look Jane gives me "I do feel that way. But I cannot go against the king's orders." Frigga says solemnly. Suddenly Odin bursts into the room "We are under attack. Stay hidden all of you." Odin commanded before leaving the room "You two will do everything I say." Frigga says sternly as she leaves the room pulling out a sword. In the next 10 minutes Frigga hides us and makes illusions of us and have them with her while I hold my shield and one of Loki's throwing daggers. When the beasts enter they fall for it, my illusions defensive stance and Jane's fear. When Frigga is nearly impaled I throw the dagger at the creature holding Frigga and Thor electrocutes Malekith. The creature grabs Malekith and jumps onto its ship. When Odin, Thor and Frigga leave some guards take us to another room. After what feels like hours a guard comes in with food but Jane says "We're not hungry." Then suddenly the guards are on the ground and a woman in silver armour smiles "Good let's go." She says and she turns and walks away. We reach where Thor and Loki are "You're?" Asks Jane "Loki. You may have heard of me." He says cockily before Jane slaps him "That's for New York." She growls "I like her." Loki says looking from Jane to Thor. Then guards start running towards us "Sif." Thor says "I'll hold them off." Sif says drawing her sword. Thor, Loki, Jane and I run away and onto an enemy's ship. Thor quickly starts attempting to pilot the ship and breaks nearly every pillar in the room "I think you missed a pillar." Loki says slightly amused. This goes on for a while and when Thor decapitates a statue Loki says "Well done you just decapitated you grandfather." I laughed slightly at this until I find myself really dizzy and on the floor. Loki looks slightly panicked "Is she alright?' Loki asks "Loki pick her up." Thor commands and I feel myself being lifted by someone and I see my shield in Jane's hand "Jump." Thor says as he pushes Loki out of the ship. Loki lands on his back with me landing so his body took majority of the impact. "I see you have lost none of you grace in prison." A man with blonde hair retorts. Thor lands next to us with Jane as Loki sits up with me in his lap. "Are you alright?" Loki murmurs in my ear as he gently runs a hand through my hair "I think so." I say as he helps me over to a seat on the ship we landed in. When I look up I see the blonde man was not on the boat anymore "Loki now do what you promised you would do." Thor says from the front of the ship.

{Jane}

"Thor I think Loki seems quite taken by Stephanie." I say smiling as Loki stands and reluctantly leaves Stephanie's side "I think that is why he was desperate to make sure she was ok when I went and got him from his cell." Thor answers "I believe that Stephanie will be Loki's redemption." Thor adds as Loki starts steering the ship towards a range of mountains. "Loki." Thor says "If it were easy everyone would do it." Loki says back "Are you mad?" Thor asks alarmed "Possibly." Loki answers just as he steers the ship into a cave. We suddenly appear in a different landscape "Tada!" Loki says happily. Stephanie seems to come back to her senses and walks shakily to Loki and sits beside him resting her head on his shoulder.

{Stephanie}

"What's wrong?" Loki asks "Nothing it's just I feel safer with you rather than Thor at the moment." I answer "That I somehow do not believe. I am the one that nearly took over Midgard." He says as he wraps his free arm around me "I know I just feel like you are somehow more like me than I care to admit." I say back as I lean into his touch "I really wish you never got pulled into any of this." He murmurs into my hair as he stops the ship and pulls me up and hands me my shield "You will need it soon." He says. He jumps out of the ship and helps me out. Thor and Loki stand together and talk quietly until Loki stabs Thor. Jane runs down the hill with me behind her. Loki then cuts off Thor's hand and grabs me causing me to drop my shield. "I am Loki of the Jotunhiem. Here is your precious Aether. All I ask for in return is a good seat from which to watch Asguard burn." Loki says tightening his grip on my waist before letting go and pushing me towards Malekith. Malekith laughs and makes Thor look at him as he pulls the Aether out of me. When I hit the ground Thor shouts "Loki now!" and Loki uses his magic undo the illusions he placed on Thor. Loki then crouched over me, Jane had been pushed behind a large rock, when Thor fires lightning at the Aether. Thor is unsuccessful and Malekith is able to get the Aether and gets onto his ship. The creature that nearly killed Frigga attacks Thor. I see my shield just a few steps away. I roll over to it and bring it up in front of me just in time to stop a blast and the impact of the blast has me stumbling. I hear Loki telling Jane to stay hidden. "Are you alright?" Loki asks me "Yes I am. I was worried you were serious earlier." I say quietly. Loki and I are nearly overwhelmed but Loki pulls out his dagger and I start hitting the creatures with my shield. I look around when we finished the creatures off and notice Loki standing behind the creature that was beating up Thor. Loki suddenly stabs it and walks around it. It grabs him and impales him on the sword. Loki flicks the red grenade on and is pushed away "See you in hell monster." Loki says as the grenade engages and the creature is no more. Thor runs to Loki and I feel my heart break at Loki lying there dying. I quickly run over and take Loki's hand "You are going to be alright." I say quietly as Thor walks over to Jane "We both know that is not true." He says weakly "My magic I didn't use it before because of the Aether but it's not here anymore." I say before I place my hands over Loki's wound and murmur the healing spell and in two minutes Loki is fully healed. I help him sit up "Thank you." Loki says as he stands pulling me with him. "Come you two." Thor shout too us I see Jane standing in a cave holding her phone to her ear. She starts walking and soon she finds our car keys and she and Thor disappear and we follow. Jane, Thor, Loki and I hop in the car with Thor in the front and Loki and I in the back. It takes all of 2 minutes and we are outside our apartment. Jane walks inside and Thor follows hanging up his hammer whilst I lean my shield against the wall. I look up and see Dr Erik Selvig with no pants. "Where are his pants?" I ask slightly amused "He says it helps him think." Darcy's intern, Ian I think, says "Oh, ok." I say shrugging "What is he doing here?" Selvig asks "He's here to help." Jane says "We need to find where the convergence is strongest. That is where Malekith will be." I say "How do you know that?" Loki asks "I saw it when he was pulling the Aether out of me." I say. Selvig suddenly starts saying stuff I don't understand "Greenwich." Selvig says straightening from where he was bent over a map "I better get my pants." He adds. Jane and I change into normal clothes and we leave after we grab what we need. "I am sorry for everything I have done to you?" Loki says "It's alright. Just don't do it again." I say smiling slightly. "Alright these need to go into the ground." Jane says pointing to the poles as we reach Greenwich "Loki and Stephanie I want you two to get people out of the area." Jane says to the two of us. We nod and run towards one of the buildings. "Everyone out. We are under attack." I say as we run in "We have a paper due next week." One of the girls complains "This is serious. People say the attack on New York was bad, now we are talking universal destruction." I say hold up my shield to show them who I am "I know him. He attacked New York." Someone says "He is trying to redeem himself so if you will please cooperate and leave the area…" Was all I got to say before Malekith's ship crashed into the ground "Everyone stay hidden." I shout before me and Loki run outside "Stephanie, Loki distract him." Darcy shouts. I run towards Malekith and kick him in the chest as Loki slashes at the creatures. Malekith and I fight until he hits my shield with a blast that threw me onto the roof of a car. Loki finishes off his group and helps me off the car "This is harder than I thought." I say as Loki makes illusions of us go up to Malekith and distract him. "Are you alright?" Loki asks when we're hidden "Yeah. Just surprised me." I say "I probably should have stayed in the armour Frigga gave me." I say jokingly "Easy fix." Loki says smiling before he waves his hand and my clothes are the Asgardian armour. Before he can leaves I grab his hand and pull him to me and kiss him. When he pulls away I am fairly sure I am blushing. He smiles and kisses me on the top of my head and disappears. I duck out of the hiding place and reengage with Malekith. When he manages to get out of the fight more creatures come and attack me. When they are all dead on the ground I look around for every one and I see Malekith get ready to release the Aether into the realms. I run and jump throwing my shield.

{Loki}

I finally felled the last of my enemies and I look around and see Stephanie run and jump throwing her shield. It sailed through the air and severs Malekith's arm. He cried out in pain before the red aura surrounded him and flew towards the sky. Stephanie's shield flew out of the red aura and onto her arm.

{Stephanie}

I catch my shield and run over to Loki. "Good throw." Jane says as she and Selvig join us "We can't get through." Jane says as Thor joins us "I can." Loki says taking the shorter poles and running into the red aura. After a minute Jane gives a cry of triumph and she twists the knob and does this three more times until an illusion of Loki appears "Stephanie I need you to throw me your shield." He says I nod and throw it through the red aura and a minute later the red aura dissipates and there is Loki on his back and the ship is collapsing down towards him. I run towards him and pull him up and wrap his arm around my shoulders and drag him towards Thor, Jane and Selvig. I realise we won't make it and I close my eyes and prepare for the impact but keep moving. The impact never comes. I open my eyes and see the ship had disappeared and I see my shield on the ground with black blood on one side. I help Loki sit on the steps and walk towards my shield and pick it up. "We did it." Jane says smiling "Yeah we did." I say turning around "Loki has redeemed himself." Thor says smiling happily "Yeah. He did." I murmur. "Let's go get you guys drunk I think we deserve it." I say "Are you not drinking with us?" Loki asks "I am I just can't get drunk." I answer "You poor thing." Darcy exclaims "I need to contact SHIELD and tell them what happened here." I say looking around "Probably a good idea." Jane says laughing as I walk towards them again "Come on lets go change." Darcy says walking away with Ian. I smile and help Loki to his feet "You were a hero today. You saved billions of lives." I say as he wraps his arm around me "I did it for you." He says as we walk towards the car "And in turn you did it for the universe." I say as I look up at him. "Sorry Stephanie no room in here." Darcy says as the drive away "I guess we're taking the underground." I say "Or we could use magic." Loki suggests "You can do that?" I ask "Yes I can." He says smiling. We disappear from the spot we were standing at and reappear in the apartment. I go to my room and change into some comfortable clothes. When I walk out Loki is sitting on the couch in black pants and a green shirt. I sit next to him and he wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his lap. I smile and lean down to kiss him. He kisses me back. When we pull apart I rest my forehead against Loki's and smile "I love you Stephanie Rogers." Loki says smiling. "And I you Loki Laufeyson." I say resting my head against his chest and let sleep take me.

{Loki}

I hear her breathing even out. I smile and shift so I am lying on my side with Stephanie against me and fall asleep.

{Jane}

When I walk in the first thing I see is Loki and Stephanie asleep on the couch. I turn around and motion for everyone to be quiet. Thor looks past me and smiles softly. Darcy smiles and whispers "Finally we've been trying to get her to date forever." "True." I whisper back as I sneak over and lay a blanket over the two and usher everyone out of the room. "I guess we'll have to go drinking without them." Ian says "I guess." Erik says looking a little too happy at the prospect of Loki not coming.

{Stephanie}

When I wake up I feel someone behind me. "Good morning Stephanie." Loki's smooth voice says against my hair "Mm Morning." I say as I roll over to face him. His hair was sleep tousled but in an adorable way. "How long have we been asleep?" I ask "I do not know." Loki says as I sit up. Loki sits up behind and wraps his arms around my torso. I lean back against him. "Maybe we should call the others." I suggests "Or we could sleep some more." Loki offers "I think you mean something else." I say as he kisses my shoulder blade "What do you think I mean?" He murmurs against my skin "Well why don't you show me what you mean." I suggest "Of course." He replies as he nudges me to stand up as he moves to stand up. I lead him to my room. The first thing he does is kiss me gently and wrap his arms around my waist. He swipes his tongue across my bottom lip. I happily open my mouth to him. His tongue fights for dominance with mine and he gently lays me down on my bed breaking the kiss as he pulls his shirt over his head revealing a slightly toned and very pale torso. "Do you want to go further?" He asks me. I nod and sit up slightly pulling my shirt off. (I am not writing any lemon scenes because a, I don't know how and b, I really don't want to). I lay against Loki with my head on his chest "That was fun. Good suggestion." I say laughing breathlessly "I usually do have good ideas sweetheart." He murmurs smirking slightly "I love you Loki." I say "And I you Stephanie, and I you." He says as we slip into sleep. When we wake up again it's mid-morning. "Loki we should get up." I say poking him in the side "Alright." He says lazily. I sit up and look for my shirt and pants. Loki simply waves his hand and he's dressed. When I'm dressed I walk out of my room and go to cook breakfast. When I'm nearly finished Loki sneaks up behind me and slips his arms around my waist. The door opens as I'm ducking out of Loki's arms and we look up to see Thor, Jane, Darcy, Ian and Erik walk in. "You guys want breakfast?" I ask from the kitchen door "Yes please!" Darcy says happily "How long have you been out?" I ask Jane as the others sit down and eat "All night. Have you called SHIELD yet?" She asks "No I forgot." I say "Forgot or 'Forgot'?" She asks suggestively on the second 'forgot' I hit her with a towel and she smirks whispering "You're blushing." We sit around and eat for a while until my phone rings. I pick it up and look at the ID "Crap its Romanoff." I says turning around "Hello." I say answering it as I walk outside "You are in big trouble with Fury. Why did you not call for back up?" Romanoff asks "Well I didn't call in backup because it wasn't going to be a problem and you wouldn't have gotten to us in time." I say "You need to come to Washington DC now." Romanoff says shortly before hanging up. When I walk in "Ok I'm in big trouble." I say putting down my phone "I have to go to Washington DC so I should leave in the next five minutes." I add "We must return to Asguard to face father." Thor says and for once Loki didn't correct him "We will be back." He adds at Jane's sad expression. Loki helps me pack "No matter what happens I love you more than anything." Loki says before he kisses me softly "I love you too Loki." I say once he pulls back. I leave after Thor and Loki do.

{Loki}

Thor and I walk through the castle to the throne room. When we reach the throne room Odin is sitting on the throne watching my every move "How is it that you escaped?" He asks me "Thor let me out to help him deal with Malekith." I answer "I will not have you arrested but you must do exactly what I say. You will not go back to the mortal." Odin says "I-" I start "Silence. You will not go back to that mortal until you have done everything I have asked of you. All I ask is that you accept us as your true family." Odin says sadly "You would still accept me even after I have done all that I can to prove I am not of your bloodline. I do not understand." I say confused "You may not be of my blood but you are my son in all that counts." Odin, no father, says smiling "I am truly sorry for all I have done. I would like to be your son again if you would allow me." I say lowering my head "Of course we would Loki." Mother says coming into view "I thought you were dead." I say looking at her "No Lady Stephanie saved my life with a very good throw." She says smiling "So onto other business." Odin says looking stern again. This is not good.

{Two days later}

I walk up the stairs tiredly and walk through the door to Jane's apartment. "Hey." I say dropping my stuff and sitting at the spare chair to eat breakfast with Jane, Darcy, Ian and Erik. "He'll come back." Darcy says to Jane "Even though last time it was two years." She adds "Well it's only been two days and we kind of committed treason on our way out." I say "True." Erik agrees. After most of us finish breakfast we all sit around; I go and unpack, Jane finishes breakfast, Darcy and Ian wash up and Erik watches TV. Darcy and Ian look up when they see bright lights out side. Me and Jane walk outside and when we reach the door the lights disappear Thor and Loki stand before us and Jane runs to Thor as I walk over to Loki "What did Odin say?" I ask as he pulls me into his arms "He said I could stay with you." He says smiling before he leans down and kisses me. When he pulls back he asks "What of SHIELD?" "I have to stay off duty for a month then I have to go Washington DC to do missions for Fury." I say as I pulls him inside "I'm looking for a place in Brooklyn but I don't think I can afford a place in Brooklyn." I say sadly "I thought Stark offered the tower for the Avengers to live in." He says "He did but I want my own house." I say as I sit on the couch "Well surely he could spare some money to help you buy a house." He supplies "I guess I could ask him." I agree "After I deal with the missions Fury wanted me to do." I add.

[After 'Winter Soldier']

Loki and I stand in front of the small apartment in Brooklyn Stark had bought for me. "He said it was the apartment Bucky and I lived in." I say quietly "Bucky moved in to help with the rent and to help me out when I was sick." I explain "He sounds like a good friend." Loki says smiling down at me "He was my only friend back then." I say as I place the key into the lock and turn it. The door opens revealing the living room Stark had designed "Jarvis?" I say "Good evening Captain Rogers." The AI says "I thought Stark installed you here." I mutter "He said it would be easier to contact you if I just told you myself." Jarvis explains "Turn of security cameras in the bedrooms." I say as I drag Loki to the master bedroom (; P). When I wake I smell eggs and bacon coming from the kitchen. I silently slip out of the bed, slipping my robe on, I walk with silent feet to the door and see Loki standing shirtless cooking breakfast. I tip toe up behind him and wrap my arms around his middle. "Good morning." I say quietly into his ear. He turns around and kisses me on the lips "Good morning Captain." He murmurs when he breaks the kiss "I could get used to this." I say leaning into his embrace. He laughs and let's go of me "Let me finish breakfast and we can go visit the tower." He says as I make myself a cup of coffee. When we finished breakfast I change into black tights, a long blue shirt, black boots and a black leather jacket. It takes 10 minutes to get to the tower. "Hey Stephanie, Loki." Pepper greets us "Hello Pepper. Are the others here yet?" I ask "Yes they are. I'll take you too them." She says as she turns and walks away. We follow her too the main room. When we reach it the room is chaos "He is a psychopathic murderer." Clint says too Natasha "He saved the entire universe. Including your sorry arse." Stark says "Have you forgotten that you nearly died trying to stop him." Banner says annoyed "Yeah I remember but I would be dead now if it weren't for him." Stark says spinning to face him "How, may I ask, did he get out of Asguard's prison?" Clint says turning to Loki and I "I let him out to aid us in escaping Asguard. He is the entire reason Stephanie is alive." Thor says "What do you mean by that?" Banner asks alarmed "Malekith would have killed me if it weren't for Loki." I say "He also saved the universe." I add smiling back at him "I don't believe it I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place." Clint says falling backwards onto the sofa behind him. Banner just shakes his head and walks away towards his lab "Chaos must follow you everywhere." I say to Loki "I am the God of Mischief." He says wrapping his arms around my stomach "True." I say ducking under his arms to go get a very strong alcoholic drink.

[Age of Ultron]

I ride through snow on my motorcycle hitting HYDRA agents that are in my way. "Shit!" Stark says through the comms "Language. JARVIS what's the view from upstairs?" I ask "The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield." JARVIS answers immediately "Strucker's technology is well beyond

any other Hydra base we've taken." I say throwing my shield at an agent's head "Loki's sceptre must be here. Strucker couldn't mount this defence without it." Stark says "I am right here Stark." Loki says through the intercom from his place with Romanoff and Barton "At long last." Thor says "'At long last' is lasting a little long boys." Romanoff says as my motorcycle passes her jeep "I think we lost the element of surprise." Barton says shooting an arrow at one of the agents I missed. "Wait a second. No one else is gonna deal with the fact that Cap just said "Language"?" Stark asks "I know." I say standing on the seat then jumping and using all my strength to throw the motorcycle at the tank in front of me. "It just slipped out." I say once my feet hit the ground. The fight goes on for about ten more minutes with Barton getting hit and Thor and I getting attacked by a blur. Not long after that I find myself in the base. "Baron Strucker. Hydra's number one thug." I say as I corner Strucker "Technically, I'm a thug for S.H.I.E.L.D." He says smirking "Well, then technically you're unemployed. Where's Loki's sceptre?" I ask "Don't worry, I know when I'm beat. You'll mention how I cooperated, I hope." He says "I'll put it right under "illegal human experimentation." How many are there?" I ask then I'm attacked by a girl in red "We have a second Enhanced. Female. Do not engage." I say into the coms "You'll have to be faster than..." Strucker starts before I knock him out "Guys, I got Strucker." I say hauling his limp body up as Loki appears and teleports us back to the quinjet "Yeah, I got something bigger." Stark says. He returns a few minutes later with the sceptre but he looks a bit shaken. "Are you alright?" I ask him "Yeah. Heard you got thrown down the stairs." He says lightly "Yeah I'm alright though." I say before walking away. "So you got thrown down stairs?" Loki says appearing behind me "I'm fine Loki. Promise." I say turning around and allowing him to wrap his arms around me "I trust you." He says kissing me lightly before sitting me down and fixing the gash on my arm I had received from an agent.

{Stark Tower}

"Labs all set up boss." Agent Hill says walking into the quinjet "Actually, she's the boss. I just pay for everything and design everything and make everyone look cooler." Starks says smirking as I roll my eyes "What's the word on Strucker?" I ask Hill as we leave the jet "NATO's got him." Hill answers "The two enhanced?" "Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Twins. Orphaned at 10 when a shell collapsed their apartment building. Sokovia's had a rough history. It's nowhere special, but it's on the way to everywhere special." "Their abilities." "He's got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis. Her thing is neuroelectric interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation." She says "He's fast and she's weird." She adds at my confused look "Well, they're gonna show up again." I say pressing the elevator button "Agreed. File says they volunteered for Strucker's experiments. Its nuts." She says "Right. What kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country?" I say sarcastically as I press the button for mine and Loki's floor "We're not at war, Captain." She says tilting her head to the side "They are." I say as the doors close.

{Party – Hammer lifting}

"But it's a trick." Barton says twirling a drumstick between his fingers. I feel Loki laugh slightly as Thor says "No, no, it's much more than that." "'Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power.' Whatever, man! It's a trick." Barton says in a very loud voice "Please, be my guest." Thor says cockily "Come on. Really?" Barton asks confused "Yeah." Thor answers "This is gonna be beautiful." Rhodes says smiling "Clint, you've had a tough week. We won't

hold it against you if you can't get it up." Stark says smirking mischievously "You know I've seen this before, right?" Barton says as he stands and tries to lift it "I still don't know how you do it!" He says sitting down after his failed attempt "Smell the silent judgment?" Stark asks giggling "Is he giggling?" I ask looking at Loki "Please, Stark, by all means." Barton asks gesturing to the hammer "Okay. Never one to shrink from an honest challenge." He says standing up and undoing a button on his vest "Get after it." Hill says laughing "It's physics." Stark says getting into position "Physics." I say flatly "Right, so, if I lift it, I then rule Asgard?" Stark asks ignoring me "Yes, of course." Thor answers "I will be reinstituting prima nocte." He says before wrapping his hand around the handle "I'll be right back." He says before disappearing after his failed attempt. He tries a few times with his Iron Man gauntlet before calling Rhodes up to help. "Are you even pulling?" Rhodes asks pulling as hard as he can "Are you on my team?" Stark asks back "Just represent. Pull." Rhodes answers "All right, let's go." Stark says doubling the efforts. After about two minutes before sitting down again. I stand up and walk over to the hammer "Go ahead, Steph. No pressure." Barton says from on the floor "Come on, Cap." Hill says laughing. I wrap my hands around the hilt and pretend to be unable to lift it. Stark laughs at that before turning to Romanoff "Wait a second Stark." Loki says from the couch I was sitting on. I smirk and unwrap one hand from the hilt and pull it off the table and give it a little flip before setting it down again. "Of course the American Patriot can lift it." Barton says dismayed. "And, Widow?" Banner asks Romanoff "No, no. That's not a question I need answered." She answers leaning back "All deference to the Man Who Wouldn't Be King, but it's rigged." Stark says "You bet your ass." Barton says "Steph, he said a bad language word." Hill says pointing at Barton "Did you tell everyone about that?" I ask Stark "The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code. "Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints" is, I think, the literal translation." Stark says sitting up "Yes. It's a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one. You're all not worthy. Except Stephanie of course." Thor says lifting his hammer and nodding in my direction "Come on!" Everyone objected but me, Loki and Thor. Suddenly there is a very high pitched ringing "Worthy. No. How could you be worthy? You're all killers." A robot says entering the room "Stark." I say looking over at him "Jarvis." He says looking down at his phone "I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or I was a-dream." The robot continues "Reboot Legionnaire OS. We got a buggy suit." Stark says pressing buttons on his phone "There was this terrible noise. And I was tangled in... In... Strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy." The robot continues again "You killed someone?" I ask "Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world, we're faced with ugly choices." The robot says looking at me "Who sent you?" Banner asks "I see a suit of armour around the world." The robot says looking at Banner "Ultron." Banner and Stark say at the same time "In the flesh. Or, no, not yet." Ultron says "Not this chrysalis." He adds "But I'm ready. I'm on mission." He says "What mission?" I ask "Peace in our time." He says as the iron legion robots crashed through the walls and attacked us. (I will not be writing this fight scene but I will be skipping to the next scene where the Avengers meet Ultron)

{Wakanda}

"Stark is... He's a sickness!" Ultron says a Stark, Thor, Loki and I appear "Aw junior. You're gonna break your old man's heart." Stark says "If I have to." Ultron says "Nobody has to break anything." Thor says from beside me "Clearly you've never made an omelette." Ultron says "He beat me by one second." Stark mutters "Yes. He's funny. Mr. Stark." The Maximoff boy says walking forward "It's what? Comfortable? Like old times?" He adds "This was never my life." Stark says looking down "You two can still walk away from this." I say walking forward "We will." The girl says "I know you've suffered." I start "Captain America. God's righteous girl." Ultron starts before I cut him off "Why does everyone think I'm Catholic?" I ask "You're not?" The Maximoff boy asks confused "If I was I would have been burnt at the stake." I say "If you believe in peace, then let us keep it." Thor says from behind me and Stark "I think you're confusing 'peace' with 'quiet.'" Ultron says mockingly "What's the vibranium for?" Stark asks "I'm glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan." Ultron says sarcastically. (Again I am not writing this fight scene)

{Loki}

"Stephanie." I say as I crouch down next to her "Stephanie." I say more urgently "Barton something is wrong with Stephanie." I say to Barton as he comes over supporting Romanoff "Come on let's get to the quinjet." He says nodding towards the exit.

{Stephanie}

I open my eyes and look around. The land is dark and sandy. I hear a shout and see Loki lying on the ground dying "NO!" I scream as I'm grabbed from behind and pushed to my knees when I look up I see Bucky walking towards me a gun pointed at me "Bucky please don't do this." I beg looking up at his bottomless blue eyes "You're my mission." He says pulling the trigger. I'm then in the plane Agent Carter trying to talk me out of landing the plane "I'm sorry." I whisper as the cold surrounds me. Memories flash before my eyes. Bucky falling off the train, Mom dying slowly of consumption, the plane going down, Loki dying, the Earth about to be eaten by the darkness and finally Bucky as the Winter Soldier. I feel my body being set down on something soft. I open my eyes properly to see Loki sitting on the mattress he conjured looking down at me "Loki? What happened?" I ask "The girl warped your mind you've been out for an hour maybe more." Loki explains brushing a stray strand on my hair out of my eyes "What happened to everyone else?" I ask sitting up "Romanoff, Thor and Banner were attacked much like you, but they were not out as long as you were." Loki says wrapping his arms around my waist so he could pull me close "What did you see?" he asks as I rest my head against his chest "The plane, Bucky falling off the train, you dying, Bucky as the Winter Soldier, my mother slowly wasting away from consumption. Loki, I saw every horrible moment in my life. Every moment I don't want to relive." I say into his chest "You watched your mother die." Loki says "It was horrible. I was an orphan at sixteen. My father had died in the war that's what drove me to join the army, even though I had every illness known to man at some point." I say as Loki kisses my hair "I am so sorry for your loss." Loki says into my hair "It's not your fault." I say drawing away from him to look into his impossibly green eyes "Your eyes weren't green when I met you." I mutter "Pardon?" Loki asks confused "Nothing." I say before leaning up to kiss him "I love you." I murmur pulling away "I love you too." He says smiling down at me.

{Tony}

"Hey Barton you want to switch out?" I ask "No It's alright. Steph and Loki are adorable together aren't they?" Barton asks "Yeah. They are." I say smiling over at the couple on the far side of the jet. Loki was currently brushing a strand of hair out of Stephanie's face. "I think they were made for each other." Romanoff says coming over to us "That they were." I say as Steph leans her head against Loki's chest. "Stephanie was Loki's redemption." Thor says quietly "How so?" Barton asks "Everything he did when we were trying to save the universe he did for her." Thor explains "How is it that America's Golden Girl falls in love with the Liesmith?" Bruce asks "Yin and Yang. One can't live without the other. Loki had to go back to Asgard when Stephanie was in DC for the Insight launch. I saw how destroyed she was. She loves him more than anything." Romanoff says smiling softly as Stephanie leans up to kiss Loki.

[Clint's Farm] {Stephanie}

When the quinjet lands Loki stands up and pulls me to my feet. He wraps one of his arms around my waist so his body is supporting my weight. We walk to a quaint looking house. Barton opens the door and calls out "Honey? I'm home." A very pregnant woman walk into the lounge room "Hi I'm Laura." She says smiling at us, her eyes lingering on Loki and I. "Oh incoming." Barton says at the sound of footsteps coming down stairs. Two children come down the stairs. One a girl who looks about 7 or 8 runs to Barton and asks him "Did you bring Aunty Nat?" "Why don't you hug her and find out." Romanoff says creeping out from behind Loki and I. The little girl runs over to Romanoff while the boy hugs his father and hugs Romanoff once his sister is off her. "I'll show you to your rooms." Laura says smiling before walking up the stairs gesturing for us to follow her. She puts Stark and Banner in a room with two single beds, Romanoff in a room that appears to have been hers previously and showing Loki and I the guest room with a double bed. "Captain you look like you need some sleep." Laura says looking at me "I'll be fine." I say attempting to stand without Loki supporting me only to stumble "Please just get some rest." Laura pleads before she leaves Loki and me outside out temporary room "I agree with the Hawk's wife. You need sleep." Loki says lifting me into his arms and walking into the room. He sets me down on the bed. "Sleep my Captain." He says pressing a kiss to my hair after we had changed out of our uniforms. I nod lying down on the bed falling asleep instantly.

{Loki}

When Stephanie's breathing evens out I walk silently out of the room closing the door softly behind me. I walk down stairs to find Stark and Banner talking with the Hawk's wife, Laura, "He must be worried about her." Laura says quietly "Who is worried about who?" I ask sitting down next to Stark "Steph hasn't looked well for the past week." Banner explains "I have noticed. I do not know what is wrong with her." I say resting my head in my hands "She looked like she was getting paler by the second." Laura says frowning "Maybe the serum is wearing off." Stark suggests "No it genetically enhanced her so it won't wear off." Banner says "Maybe she's pregnant and her body doesn't know what to do." Stark suggests "That could work. Before the serum she had no hope of becoming a mother maybe her body still thinks this is the case." Banner says thoughtfully "What are you saying?" I ask "Maybe she is carrying your child but her body is confused on how that is possible." Stark explains "So I could… What?" I ask shocked "We don't know for sure. Is there a spell you can do to find out?" Banner asks "Yes." I say "We will wait till she wakes up and you can perform the spell." Stark says standing "I'll go cut that wood for you." He says to Laura before leaving the room. "I am going to stay with Stephanie." I say leaving the room. I walk upstairs and to mine and Stephanie's room. I walk in and sit down next to her. "Loki?" She murmurs "Yes my Captain, my beautiful Captain." I say running my hand through her golden hair "What's wrong?" She asks sitting up "Stark and Banner seem to think you're pregnant. I know a spell that will show us whether it is true or not." I say smiling down at her "But that's impossible. Erskine said there would be a possibility that I could never have children." She says sitting up straighter "Clearly he was wrong." I say resting a hand on her stomach. I say the spell and I feel a shock run through my arm and there are light pink sparks dancing around my hand "Does that mean I'm going to be a mother?" she asks looking up at me with hopeful eyes "Yes." I murmur "Loki we're going to be parents." Stephanie says smiling "To a girl." I says smiling down at her "How do you know?" she asks "The colour of the sparks is what the baby is going to be. The sparks were pink. So our baby is going to be a girl." I say before leaning down and kissing her softly "I love you so much." Stephanie says quietly her lips brushing mine.

{Stephanie}

"What about Ultron?" I ask "I do not want you to fight." Loki says wrapping his arms around me "I know. But I can't just sit back at the tower wondering if you were ever coming home to me and if Barton would ever see his family again. I just can't do it." I say rest my head on his shoulder "I can cast a spell on you so our child will not be harmed but you must still be careful." He says worry clear in his voice "I do wish you would not fight." He adds "I know and I'm sorry I'm just not the type to back down from a fight." I say pressing a kiss to his shoulder blade "That I know all too well." He says laughing lightly before pressing my back to the bed "What are you doing?" I ask laughing "Making you go back to sleep." He says before lying down beside me "You have made me the happiest man alive." He murmurs in my ear "I know. What do you think she's going to look like?" I ask "I hope she looks like you." Loki says laying a hand on my stomach "I hope she doesn't have you penchant for mischief. But I'd like her to have your eyes." I says laying my hand over his "She undoubtedly will have at least a small streak of mischief. She will, after all, be the daughter of the God of Mischief." He says smiling "What are we going to call her?" I ask looking down at our hands laying on my stomach "Well what about Sarah? After your mother." He suggests "Sarah Buchannan. I promised Bucky I would name my first child after him. I also promised he would hand me over at my wedding." I explain at Loki's confused look "Why Buchannan?" He asks "Because that is why everyone called him Bucky. He hated his actual name. It was James. I thought Bucky suited him better." I explain "Well then Sarah Buchannan Rogers." He decides "Why not Lokidottir?" I ask "Because I like the sound of Sarah Buchannan Rogers better. Don't you?" He asks me quirking an eyebrow "I do like it I just thought that being Asgardian you would prefer to give her the tradition Asgardian last name." I say resting my head on his arm "If we go to Asgard with her then she will be called Sarah Buchannan Lokidottir. But here on Earth she will have your last name." Loki explains laying his head on the pillow just above mine "Marry me." He says smiling at my shocked expression as I turn my head to look into his eyes "What?" I ask confused "Marry me. I love you Stephanie and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I do not have a ring for you here but I have wanted to ask you for a long time." He explains bring his free hand to cup my cheek "So what do you say?" He asks "Yes Loki I will marry you." I say smiling as he leans down and kisses me softly "I love you more than anything." He says after we part "I love you too." I say before we both fall asleep.

{Bruce}

I walk past Loki and Stephanie's room on the way to the bathroom and as I pass the door I hear Loki say "Marry me. I love you Stephanie and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I do not have a ring for you here but I have wanted to ask you for a long time. So what do you say?" and Stephanie answer "Yes Loki I will marry you." I smile before continuing to the bathroom. When I walk outside the house to where Tony is chopping wood "Tony I was walking past Stephanie and Loki's room and I heard something rather adorable." I say standing beside him "What did you hear?" He asks setting the axe down "Loki asked Stephanie to marry him. She said yes." I say smiling "Is she pregnant?" He asks "I don't know." I answer.

{Natasha}

I look up at the door opening and see Fury, Bruce and Stark walking into the house. A few minutes later Laura and Clint came down. "Steph and Loki are asleep so we decided to leave them." Clint says as Stark picks up three darts and starts throwing them at the dart board. After a few throws Clint picks one up that was in the kitchen and throws it past Stark's ear into the bullseye "Rogers and Loki need to hear this." Fury says sitting in a chair around the dining room "I'll do it." I says standing and walking up the stairs to their shared room. I knock on the door and opened it at Loki's annoyed "Come in." when I open the door I notice Loki is sitting up and Steph is gripping his hand "Fury wants you two downstairs." I say before leaving the room.

{Loki}

I gently shake Stephanie awake after Romanoff left the room "Stephanie we are wanted downstairs." I tell her when her eyes flutter open "Damn I was hoping to sleep a little longer." She says sitting up and climbing off the bed. I watch as she pulls off the long shirt she was wearing and pulls on her blue shirt and black pants "Hey that's my shirt." I say realising that the shirt was mine "It's comfortable." She says shrugging. I simply roll my eyes before getting off of the bed. I take her hand and entwine our fingers before walking downstairs. "Finally we were good enough for our presence?" Barton asks laughing. Steph simply waves her hand and his hair was bright pink "So candy man. What were you saying?" She asks admits the laughter "What?" He asks confused "Daddy why is your hair pink?" His daughter asks innocently "What my hair is not… Stephanie Maria Rogers turn my hair back now." He says stamping his foot like a child having a tantrum "How do you know my full name? Only Bucky, Loki and my parents knew it." She asks confused "S.H.I.E.L.D knows everything about you Rogers now turn his hair back and sit your ass down." Fury says glaring at her "Stephanie doesn't like that language." Laura says smiling "How did you find out about that?" I ask her "Nat told me." She answers "I am not turning his hair back. I think it actually suits him." Stephanie says smiling "You can do magic?" Barton's Daughter asks Stephanie happily "Yes actually. Do you want to see my favourite trick?" Stephanie asks smiling "Yes please." The little girl says running over to Stephanie. Stephanie takes the girls hand and focuses for several seconds before uncovering the girls hand revealing a red rose "It's beautiful." The girl says happily as Stephanie gently weaves the flower into the girl's hair. "Look at what Captain America gave me." The girl says excitedly showing her mother the rose in her hair "It's beautiful." Laura says smiling before smiling at Stephanie. When Fury gathers everyone's attention he starts talking about how we are going to defeat Ultron. When Fury stops talking everyone starts moving.

{5 minutes later}

Stephanie and I stand on the quinjet waiting for Barton and Romanoff. "Stephanie. Let me place a protection spell on you." I say placing a hand on the small of back "Alright." She says. After the spell is on her and Barton and Romanoff are on the quinjet I lean down slightly and kiss Stephanie on the brow.

{Stephanie}

When Barton was ready he starts the jet and flies towards Korea. "Alright Cap. Your turn." Romanoff says from the computers when we reach Dr Cho's lab "Be careful." Loki says before I dropped out of the jet, landing then going into a roll before running into the lab. "Dr Cho! Are you alright?" I ask as I kneel next to the prone form of Helen Cho "The cradle you have to get it to Stark. The real power is IN the cradle. If it crashes the affect will be devastating." She says pushing me up "Go." She stresses. I nod then run put to the roof "Did you guys hear that?" I ask "Yeah. There's a truck from the lab I can take out the driver." Barton says through the comms "Negative that thing crashes it will level the city. I have to draw out Ultron." I say back as I get into position "Be careful." Loki says "I will. I promise." I say back before I jump onto the truck.

{After fight – On the train}

"Can you stop this thing?" I ask Wanda "Yes." She answers before she uses her powers to halt the train whilst Pietro runs ahead of the train to save civilians "I hate trains." I say as we get off the train and walk over to where Pietro is leaning against a wall "I just need a second." He says to Wanda as we approach "I'm tempted not to give you any." I say "The cradle. Did you get it?" Wanda asks "Stark will handle it." I say to her "No her won't." She argues "Stark's not crazy." I say "Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it. Where do you think he gets that from?" She asks me "Stark? Is anyone on the comms?" I ask. I get no response. "Dammit. Come on." I say before I start walking away "Where are we going?" Pietro asks "I know someone here they can give us a jet back to New York." I say before cutting through an ally. After 5 minutes we have a jet and are on our way to New York.

{New York}

I run over to the elevator and press the down button. As soon as it's open I walk in and press the button for Stark's lab. "Stark. I'm going to say this once." I say walking into the room "How about nonce?" He asks "Shut it down." I order "No." He says childishly. I just shake my head before using a spell to knock him unconscious. "Is that really necessary?" Loki says walking into the room before wrapping his arms around my waist "Not now." I mutter "Sorry but I know that if you accidently hurt him, no matter how much he annoys you, you will feel horrible." He whispers quietly in my ear before pulling me to his side "And Banner. Thor is just outside." He says 5 seconds before Thor breaks through the glass and lands on the cradle "Thor what—?" I start before he fires lighting at the cradle. The explosion is enough for me and Loki to be knocked off our feet. After the red android that Thor helped to create picks up Thor's hammer and Stark finishes moping around I say "Three minutes get what you need." When everyone is ready we all get on the jet. We all sit around contemplating what will happen next. "No matter what I love you more than life itself." Loki says wrapping his arms around me "I love you too Loki. Just be careful." I say leaning against him.

{Wanda}

"Pietro look." I whisper to my twin pointing at Loki and the Captain. They were currently talking quietly while Cap was leaning against Loki. "They're adorable." Pietro says smiling "Yes they are." Barton says sitting down next to us "How long…" Pietro starts "five years. She saved his life and he saved all of us including her. We think they're made for each other." He answers. I smile "They have to make it out of this." I say looking over at Barton "They will. They always do." He says smiling over at the two as Loki presses a kiss on Cap's forehead.

{Sokovia}

I run off the jet with Cap and Barton. Loki and Banner run another way towards the place Barton thinks Romanoff is. "We need to get everyone out." Cap says to Barton and I "I can get people out of their homes easier." I say "Go." She answers nodding.

{Bucky}

I stoop on top of a building watching the Avengers start evacuating the people. After a few minutes later metal men appear and start attacking the Avengers. I pull out my sniper riffle, take aim and fire. I hit my target, drawing the Captain's attention to me. She raises her hand in a salute that feels familiar. The Falcon lands next to me. "Need a lift?" He asks "Yes." I say standing and letting him grip my arm. He flies down to the ground and sets me down. "What's the switch?" the Captain asks Stark when he lands in the church with the rest of us "That's the switch if Ultron touches it this hunk of rock is going to fall from the sky and kill thousands." He says pointing at the silver machine in the centre of the church.

{Stephanie}

I stand with Wanda and Barton listening to Stark "What happened to your helmet?" Bucky asks from behind me "Got knocked off." I answer turning to him "Long time no see." I say smiling "Yeah. Sorry for shooting you." He says looking down "Hey no harm done." I say quietly "Rogers." Barton calls "What?" I call back "Incoming." He shouts shooting at an Ultron. I look at Bucky "Ready?" I ask "Yeah. You?" He asks back "Uh huh. Let's do this." I mutter and fling my shield at an Ultron hitting it directly.

(After Fight – Helicarrier)

Bucky and I walk through the halls "Buck you are my friend I would not let them do that." I say as we reach Loki "Are you alright?" Loki asks gently cupping my face "Yeah I'm fine. Loki this is Bucky. Bucky I would like you to meet Loki." I say stepping out of the way as Bucky looks appraisingly at Loki "You hurt her I will kill you." He says crossing his arms "I would never dream of it." Loki says wrapping his arms around my waist "Good. I do believe there is a wedding to plan." Bucky says smiling kindly "Yes there is." I say looking up at Loki smiling.

~Epilogue~

After the birth of Sarah Buchanan Rogers, Loki and Stephanie married in summer with only a small gathering of friends. Wanda was the maid-of-honour and Bucky was the best man. Stephanie and Loki lived happily ever after with two more children to add to their family. Howard Percival Rogers and Freya Maria Rogers. Sarah gained her father's saidr and Howard his mother's title as Captain America when he was 21, Bucky had the title till then. Freya inherited her mother's magic and was taught to be herself. Loki was crowned king off Asguard and Stephanie received the golden apple that would allow her to live as long as Loki. Loki and Stephanie still rule to this day and they choose their first born as their heir, Sarah Rogers gained the title 'Enchantress' due to her enchanting beauty and her powers. They were devastated to hear that Bucky had been killed in action long after he handed Captain America's shield over to Howard. Frigga had allowed the couple to give Bucky the send-off he deserved. Loki once a villain, now a hero, never looked back from the day he met Stephanie. He knows there will be struggles but he can only hope that their love survives.


End file.
